The Little Mer-Pup!
by Startiger678
Summary: Skye the Mer-Pup has always dreamed about the Land-Pup world, but when she meets a real Land-Pup, she vows to become one herself and marry him. Can she do it?
1. Casting

**Hi everyone! If there's two cartoons I love, it's Paw Patrol and anything Disney! And that, my friends, is why I'm combining them for a new fic! I may or may not start a Paw Patrol series someday, but for now, I'll tell the tale of The Little Mer-Pup! Now, you should know who's who. That's why I created these nice little opening credits. Hope you enjoy the actual story when it starts.**

Skye - Ariel

Zuma - Sebastian

Rocky - Flounder

Chase - Prince Eric

Sweetie - Ursula

Joey the Turtle - Scuttle

Rubble - Grimsby

Marshall - Chef Louis

Everest - Carlotta

Henry and Elizabeth - Flotsam and Jetsam

Merpeople - Mer-Pups

**Well, there you have it! Stay tuned for the story!**


	2. Fathoms Below

**Okay, now we're getting into the real story! Hope you all like it!**

It was a foggy morning in Adventure Bay, when a ship came breaking through the fog. Onboard was Prince Chase and his crew, and Chase sighed.

"Ah, isn't this great?" He said. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your fur. Ah, perfect day to be at sea_."_

"You said it, Prince!" Said Rubble, Chase's caretaker. One of the crew members then piped up.

"A fine, strong wind and a following sea! King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood!"

"Who's King Triton?" Chase asked

"The ruler of the Mer-Pups, of course! Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Mer-Pups? Chase, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Rubble snarked.

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth. I'm tellin' you, down in the depth of the ocean they live_."_

Chase smiled, Rubble rolled his eyes, and the crew went on sailing

**Welp, there's Chapter One! I would appreciate a review or two, and stay posted!**


	3. Where's Skye?

**Hi again! Who's ready to meet some Mer-Pups?**

Unknown to Chase and his crew, a kingdom of Mer-Pups was several meters below them. In Puplantis, outside King Triton's castle, his seven daughters were getting ready for a concert.

"Alwight, let's get this show on the woad!" Called out Zuma, a male, Chocolate Lab Mer-Pup and Triton's advisor. The Cockapoo Mer-Pups nodded and headed out to begin. One by one, they all sung out their names.

"Sandra…"

"Scarlett…"

"Stella…"

"Selena…"

"Sienna…"

"Serenity…"

"And sweet, sweet, Skye!"

At that moment, the shell that was supposed to hold Skye opened to reveal that it was empty.

"What?" Zuma yelled. "Why does she never show up for anything!? I'm out of here!"

He then swam away in a huff. Meanwhile, Skye and her Mer-Mutt friend Rocky were exploring an old shipwreck. Skye was excited, while Rocky was nervous. Skye gasped.

"Rocky! Look what I found!" She held up a fork. Skye had always had an interest in land articles, and had entered the ship to look for more. "Isn't it cool?"

"Sure, but what is it?" Rocky answered.

"I don't know! We'll have to ask Joey!"

Joey was Skye's turtle friend who hung out at the surface. He was a little loopy, but always had the scoop on land stuff. Skye then diverted her attention to something else.

"Check this out! It's almost as cool as the silver thing!" She chirped, holding up a pipe.

"Yeah, really cool." Rocky said. "Now, can we get out of here? This place gives me the willies."

"Aw, Rocky, what are you, a puppy or a guppy?"

At that moment, a loud bang came from the side of the ship.

"What in the world?" Skye started to ask. There came another bang, and a giant shark broke through the side of the ship.

"AHHHHH!" Rocky screamed. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Swim for it!" Skye cried. Her and Rocky took off, and the shark gave chase. He snapped his jaws, when suddenly, they got caught in the ship's anchor.

"Well, that was easy." Rocky commented.

"I agree. Now, let's go see Joey." Skye responded.

The two swam off towards Joey's favourite spot.

**There's Chapter Two! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and if you are, stay posted!**


	4. Land-Pup Stuff

**Welcome to Chapter Three! Before we begin, I need to get something off my back: Recently, I got a few nasty reviews from an anonymous user. The stuff they said was genuinely hurtful, since I always spend a lot of time and effort writing my stories. So, what I'm saying is, while I do welcome constructive criticism, no mean reviews. They will be removed and/or reported. Alrighty, that's out of the way! Enjoy!**

On the surface, Joey was chilling on his favorite rock, when Skye popped up behind him.

"Hi, Joey!" Skye chirped. Joey screamed and fell into the water.

"Skye, for the last time, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, it's just that I found the coolest Land-Pup things yet!"

"Land-Pup things? Why didn't you say so? Let's see 'em!" Skye then handed over the fork, and Joey rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, aha! What you have here is a dinglehopper!"

"A… dinglehopper?" Rocky asked, having just caught up with Skye.

"Yes, a dinglehopper! This is what the Land-Pups use to make their hair pretty! Allow me to demonstrate." He then lifted the fork to his head. "Wait a minute. I don't have any hair!"

Skye laughed. "Well, lucky for you, I have plenty of hair to style with that dinglehopper! Now, what about this?" She handed Joey the pipe.

"Ooh, this is a fine article! It's commonly known as a snarfblatt!"

"What's it for?"

"Glad you asked! Land-Pups use these to make wonderful music!" Joey then blew into the pipe. No music came out, but lots of soot did. "Huh. Must be broken."

"Wait a second." Skye said, then gasped. "I had a concert to get to! Daddy's gonna kill me! Sorry, I have to go! See you next time I find Land-Pup stuff!"

With that, Skye quickly took back her stuff and dove back under the water. Rocky came racing after her.

"Wait up, Skye!"

Unknown to the Mer-Pups, a pair of Mer-Kitties were watching them. Mer-Kitties were generally considered a lower life form to Mer-Pups, and so often served as their butlers, maids, chefs, or in this case, evil henchmen. These two, named Henry and Elizabeth, worked for the dreaded sea witch, Sweetie. The half-westie, half-octopus was once a member of King Triton's court, but had since been banished, and now spent her days collecting the souls of Mer-Pups. Her current goal: to get ahold of King Triton, overthrow him, and rule the seas, and she planned to use Skye to accomplish that!

**Oh my! I invite you to picture Sweetie with Ursula's tentacles, and to stay tuned for Chapter Four!**


	5. Part of Your World

**Hi**** guys! I's time to meet the king! And for the record, I like to imagine Triton being a Cocker Spaniel here, while the queen was a Poodle, since Skye is a Cockapoo. Okay, that's enough babbling about dog breeds! Without further ado, Chapter Four!**

A little later, in the royal palace, Skye was listening to her father's scorns.

"Skye, I do not like this habit of yours!"

"Yeah!" Zuma added. "Sewiously, that was our biggest concert of the year!"

At that moment, Rocky swam forward.

"Aw, come on, your majesty!" he protested. "She just wanted to live a little! Check out some shipwrecks, visit Joey… wait… oh no."

"Are you saying you went to the surface again!?" Skye nodded timidly. "Skye, when are you going to learn that Land-Pups are monsters? We already lost your mother because of them!"

"Daddy, maybe not all Land-Pups are like that!"

"Why, the very idea of… you know what? As long as you're living under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"Fine!"

Skye then swam away, trying not to cry. Triton turned to Zuma.

"Zuma, do you think I was too hard on her?" he asked.

"Maybe a tiny bit, but she obviously needs constant supervision!" Zuma responded.

"Great idea! Go find her, and never let her out of your sight!"

"Wait, what? I wasn't implying me!" Zuma then paused for a second. "Okay, I'll do it, but I will _not _like it."

Zuma swam off to find Skye. Meanwhile, Skye was sulking in her secret grotto, where she kept all her Land-Pup stuff.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something wrong with me." Skye said with a sigh. "I just don't see how a world that makes so many amazing things could be bad. Sometimes I wish I could be part of that world."

While Skye was reminiscing, Zuma had found her, and was appalled at all the Land-Pup articles she had. He was just about to confront her, when a large shadow appeared overhead.

"Ooh, what's that?" Skye wondered aloud before swimming up to see.

**Chapter Four finished! Sorry about the wait, high school is brutal. See you when Skye makes it to the ship!**


	6. Prince Chase's Ship

**Hello, and welcome back to the Little Mer-Pup! Now, I'm sorry for not updating. I have no excuse this time, I just apologize. Anyway, let's check up on Skye! **

"Skye!" Zuma shouted, swimming up after her. Skye didn't notice. She popped up at the surface of the water and gasped at what she saw.

"A ship! With Land-Pups! C'mon, Rocky! Let's go see!"

_"Ooh, we're not supposed to be doing this!" _Rocky thought, slowly swimming along.

"Isn't is beautiful?" Skye asked, interrupting Rocky's thoughts.

"Yeah, really beautiful. Now maybe we should go home before we get in trouble."

"Go home? We haven't even seen the Land-Pups yet!"

"Skye…"

"You guppy-puppy! Let's go!"

Before Rocky could say anything else, Skye swam up to the ship. Onboard, it looked like a party was going on.

"I've never seen Land-Pups in person before." Skye whispered. Meanwhile, the Land-Pups prepared to uncover something.

"Are you ready, Prince Chase?" a Bulldog asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" the prince, who was a German Shepard, said.

"Okay!" He then pulled a tarp off a large object, revealing that is was a statue of Chase. "Happy birthday!"

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Prince. Although, I was intending for it to be a wedding gift."

"Hey, give it time! When I meet that perfect pup, she'll hit me like lightning!"

At the word "Lightning", the wind picked up, and a roar of thunder was heard. The entire crew winced, as they knew what that meant.

A hurricane blew in out of nowhere. The ship was thrown onto its side, knocking Skye back into the water. She surfaced again just in time to see lightning strike the ship, setting it ablaze. Rocky and Skye could only watch in horror as the crew scrambled to the lifeboats. The ship tipped to the side again, this time crashing into some rocks, and the statue of Chase fell overboard. Just when it seemed like things couldn't get any worse, there came a massive explosion, knocking Chase himself overboard too. Skye gasped at the sight of this.

"No!"

With that, Skye quickly dove under the water. She looked around for a second, then spotted Prince Chase. She swam over like a torpedo and grabbed him. By this point, Zuma had arrived.

"Skye, what are you…" he started to ask, then froze when he saw Chase. He and Rocky watched as Skye brought Chase to the shore, then swam over. Skye was staring at the unconscious, but alive prince with a dreamy expression.

"Prince Chase…"

Zuma's jaw dropped when he realized what had happened: Skye had fallen in love. Not just with anybody, but with a _Land-Pup. _What would Triton say? Zuma was nearing a panic attack when Chase opened his eyes. The Mer-Pups quickly dove back underwater before he could see them. Once they were gone, that same bulldog ran up.

"Chase! You're alive!"

"Yes, I'm fine. This girl… she saved me! I didn't see her face, but I will find her, and I'll marry her!"

Meanwhile, Skye was sitting on a nearby rock. As the waves crashed behind her, she sighed.

"Oh, Chase, I promise, I'll someday be part of your world!"

**One more chapter finished! Will Skye get the guy? Hey, that rhymes! Anyway, stay tuned!**


	7. She's In Love

**Hello again, Mer-Pup fans! Welcome back!**

A few days later, Skye was still dreaming about Chase, and her sisters had taken notice.

"Have you noticed anything fishy going on with Skye lately?" Sienna whispered.

"How could we not?" Sandra replied. "The dreamy eyes, the swishy tail, everything!"

"Not to mention, it's like she forgot we exist." Serenity added

"I think it's pretty obvious she's in love!" Scarlett declared.

"For sure!" the rest of the sisters agreed.

Meanwhile, Zuma was pacing around, hyperventilating.

"Twiton's gonna be steamed!" he muttered to himself. "I gotta talk some sense into Skye!"

At that moment, Skye swam up.

"Hey, Zuma! What's up?" she asked. Zuma shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Listen, Skye." he said. "I have no idea why you love the Land-Pup wowld so much. Life undaw the sea is so much bettew. Up there, it's a mess. It's all hot, and the Land-Pups do nothing but wowk, and…"

While Zuma babbled on, Rocky swam up.

"Oh, hi Rocky." Skye said.

"Hi. Uh, I have something to show you." Rocky replied. "Come on."

With that, Skye took Rocky's paw, and the two swam away.

"And that's why you should fowget all this Land-Pup stu…" Zuma said, before looking up to see that Skye was gone. "Oh, why do I even bothaw?"

Zuma suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Triton directly behind him.

"Zuma, do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Oh, um, yeah. What is it?"

"Well, It's come to my attention that Skye has found her first love interest. Tell me, do you have any sort of clue who the lucky…"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Zuma interrupted. "It all happened so fast… The Land-Pup, he…"

"Hold on. Did you just say Land-Pup?"

"Oh, me and my big muzzle." Zuma mumbled, slapping himself in the face. He then looked the king in the eye and said, "Yes, yes! Skye went up to the suwface, saved a Land-Pup from dwowning, and now she's in love with him!"

"WHAT!?" Triton roared. "Stay back, Zuma. This is going to get pretty ugly."

He then swam off to find Skye. Meanwhile, Skye and Rocky were swimming to the grotto.

"So, what did you want to show me, Rocky?" Skye asked.

"Well, you know that statue of the prince that fell overboard? I managed to find it and bring it over. Take a look."

Skye looked into the grotto and gasped. Sitting right in the center was the statue, miraculously still in one piece.

"Thank you, Rocky! I love it!"

"You're welcome. I wanted to sort of apologize for getting you in trouble with your dad."

"In that case, apology very much accepted!"

Just when it seemed like nothing could ruin the moment, Triton swam in. At the sight of him, Skye and Rocky froze.

"Skye, a little Lab told me that you…" Triton started to say, before freezing himself when he saw all Skye's Land-Pup items. "Skye! What is this?"

"It's… my Land-Pup stuff." Skye answered quietly. Rocky quickly swam away

"Princess Skye! How many times do I have to tell you, Land-Pups are nothing but vile, irredeemable beasts! And you think you can just hoard their articles? I thought I raised you better than this!"

"But Daddy! I've met a Land-Pup! I saved him! And I… I love him!"

At the words "I love him", Triton froze. He stared at Skye in horror for a moment, then scowled.

"Skye, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

He then held up his trident, activated its power, and aimed. Skye gasped when she realized what he was about to do.

"Daddy, no!"

Triton ignored her. He blasted at the walls, destroying all the Land-Pup things. As he continued, Skye went into hysterics.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! DADDY! NO!"

Finally, Triton shot one last blast, this time at the Chase staute, which shattered into dust. This proved to be too much for Skye, and she fell to the sea floor, sobbing. Upon seeing Skye in tears, Triton was suddenly hit with extreme remorse, and quietly swam away. After he was gone, Zuma and Rocky slowly swam up to take his place.

"Skye?" Rocky gently asked.

"Leave me alone!" Skye snapped. Zuma and Rocky quickly swam away. As Skye continued to wallow in her misery, two pairs of eyes emerged from the darkness.

**Chapter complete, and no prizes for guessing what's coming up next! Stay tuned!**


	8. Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Welcome back! I'm glad to see you, and so is Sweetie the Sea Witch! Hope you enjoy!**

Once Skye was alone, Henry and Elizabeth the Mer-Kitties swam up to her.

"Oh, Skye." Henry said, placing a paw on Skye's shoulder. "You look like you could use some help."

"Yeah." Elizabeth added. "And we know just where to get it. Come with us, and all your problems will be solved."

Skye stopped crying, looked up, and said, "Uh, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! We know what we're doing."

"Okay, I guess."

The three then swam off. Meanwhile, in Sweetie the Sea Witch's lair, she was applying some makeup when she heard Henry's voice.

"Hey, boss?"

Sweetie looked over. When she saw her Mer-Kitty cronies with Skye, her face lit up.

"Ah, Princess Skye! What brings you here, might I ask?"

"Well, um, I have this Land-Pup I want to be with, but… well… I kind of… sort of… can't be with him because… well, you can see why."

"Oh, you poor, unfortunate soul. It seems that the only way to get what you want, is to become a Land-Pup yourself."

"Become a Land-Pup? Can… can you do that?"

"Skye, Skye, Skye. That's what I do! What I live for! To help the Mer-Pups who need it the most, like yourself! Sure, I may have earned my reputation as a witch, but that's all over!"

Henry and Elizabeth sniggered to themselves, and Sweetie activated her magic, bringing up images of Skye with hind legs.

"Here's my offer. I have a spell that will turn you into a Land-Pup for three days. If you can get the prince to kiss you before the deadline, you'll stay as a Land-Pup forever. If not, your soul will be mine. Oh, yes, and there is a fee."

"Oh… I don't have anything."

"I'm not asking for a lot! What I want is, your voice."

"My voice? But how will I…"

"You'll still have your pretty little face! And don't forget about the power of body language! So, what'll it be?"

"Um…"

"Come on! I'm a very busy pup! Five, four, three, two…"

"Yes! Yes, I'll do it!"

"Atta girl."

"Ooh, the boss is on a roll!" Henry whispered to Elizabeth, who nodded in response. Meanwhile, Sweetie was preparing her spell.

"And, there! Now, all you have to do is sing!"

Skye hesitated for a moment, then began to sing. As she sung, her voice left her mouth, floating into a pendant Sweetie was holding. At the sight of this, Rocky and Zuma, who had just arrived, gasped.

"SKYE! NO!"

But it was too late. Skye's tail split in half, and the two halves morphed into a pair of hind legs. For a second, Skye struggled to breathe, until Sweetie summoned a large bubble around her. Skye floated up to the surface, with Zuma and Rocky swimming behind.

**Welp, the deed has been done! Make sure you tune in next time when Skye experiences life on land! See you then!**


End file.
